


Lipstick

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, take that last line however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Alex's started wearing lipstick. Magnus loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic bout Alex wearing lipstick cuz I was talking bout why I liked wearing lipstick and I was iNSPIRED
> 
> hedgehogs, I hope you enjoy this, cuz this is like the closest you're getting to smut. I don't write smut.

Lately, Alex had developed a love for lipstick. Bright pink lipstick, because they didn’t make cheap green lipstick. Yet.

Magnus didn’t mind. Especially when she kissed him on the cheek and left bright pink lipstick stains.

For Alex, it was a very male day. But he still wore the bright pink lipstick. God, he looked so cute with that lipstick on. Dinner had ended not too long ago, and Alex was in Magnus’s room with him.

They sat on the couch, Alex’s head laying in Magnus’s lap. Magnus messed with his green hair absentmindedly as they talked, but he was concentrating on Alex’s lips.

“I think I’m gonna stay here tonight,” Alex yawned, sitting up. Magnus took his hand out of his hair.

“Okay,” Magnus replied. He pulled Alex closer to him. “But first,” Magnus started, before tilting his face near his. “Kiss me.”

“Easy,” he smirked. He leaned in and his lips met Magnus’s.

Magnus practically pulled Alex into his lap, and laid back into the arm on the couch. Alex thread his fingers through Magnus’s short hair, while the other hand slipped under his back. He straddled his hips, mostly because that was easier than sitting on his lap. Magnus’s hands stayed on Alex’s hips. They stayed like that for a while, until Alex finally pulled away to breathe, and almost burst out laughing, taking his hand out of Magnus’s hair to cover his mouth as he giggled.

“I got lipstick all over your mouth,” he laughed, sitting up. He still straddled Magnus’s hips.

Magnus smiled and wiped at his mouth. Sure enough, bright pink lipstick stained the back of his hand. “I’ll wash it off in the morning,” he replied.

“Well then,” Alex smirked. “Maybe we can continue this somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked leave me some kudos and some comments cuz you guys are always so sweet and your comments make me smile


End file.
